Death & Dawn
by RagingBlades
Summary: A story inspired by Markd4547's "Make you're own TWD Fan Fiction" thread. One of my first fan fictions. Based off of The Walking Dead Game made by Telltale Games. Contains the story of multiple characters trying to survive in the zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Death And Dawn**

**Episode One: Blood**

**Chapter One: Almost Time**

It was another regular day at the pharmacy. Brice was usually at the drug store, with his parents. If no customers were in he would watch TV with his dad, and talk with his mom. Right now he was dozing off at the counter, wondering what Lee was doing. They were open on weekdays 7:00 a.m - 10:00 p.m, they closed on weekends, and when Brice was free he hung out with his friend John usually playing video games, playing cards, and cycling through the neighborhood.

The news came that day. It was about Lee and how he murdered someone. It hit Brice hard. _How could he do that? He thought to himself._ They didn't talk about Lee much that day, mother seemed to have wanted to visit him but father seemed angry and she didn't want to agitate him, and the day went on.

John came to visit that afternoon and Brice wanted to tell someone. He decided he would and said with grief "My brother got convicted for murder..." Brice said sadly. John looked shocked. He looked down and then back at Brice "I'm sorry..." John said feeling speechless. "How about we go biking?" John said breaking the silence hoping to cheer him up. Brice agreed and they went on their way. They went their usual route, down a couple blocks towards Travelier Motel, the wind against their backs. It wasn't as tiring as it was before but nevertheless they still sweat buckets. "Thanks for that" Brice said as they returned ten minutes later at the drug store. "No problem. I'm sorry about your brother. I'm with you though, by your side no matter what happens" John said with a smile as he went to his home.

The next day it was a cool autumn evening and Brice was on the evening shift by himself. Not much happened as usual... But then a gunshot was fired coming from across the street. Brice rushed outside and saw a young asian man with a gun in hand running down an alley. Before Brice could say anything the man had escaped out of sight. Brice ran to where he heard the bullet. It was in the apartment John was staying at... Brice climbed the fire escape with ease and got into John's room through the open window. Brice gasped and fell onto his knees. Blood was everywhere and someone lay on the ground in front of him. It was John.

**Chapter Two: Sorrow**

The death of John and the conviction of Lee made Brice feel so many emotions. He knew them all but hadn't faced them all at once, anger, frustration, sorrow, grief, sadness, and pain. Soon some cops came by to check on everyone. One approached me and I described the appearance of the killer to him hoping they would catch the bastard. The next day they found him and the gun on the roof and he was arrested. Brice was in his room most of the time trying to forget everything. One afternoon when he was listening to the radio in his room, the news said to stay indoors because of some... infection. The reporter Steve said people that are infected would try to eat you and, staying away from them should be your number one priority. Brice put on his pharmacy clothing and went to find his parents at the drugstore to bring them to safety.

The streets were filled with the mangled monsters. They roamed around, some of them chewing on the guts of some poor guy who Brice saw at the drug store once. He managed to get in the pharmacy with his keys and went to the office door. When he tried to open it, it didn't budge. He looked through the small window and saw a desk pushed up against the door and… blood on the floor. Brice felt a shiver down his spine and as he looked closer and he saw their bodies. He cried and fell to the floor hands in his face. He punched the walls, and kicked the door only hurting him self. It was too much to handle and he began to go outside to let the corpses eat him, and end his pain

It was maybe 4:00 p.m and the few zombies that were outside walked toward him. But suddenly two bright lights shined at them. The monsters turned and walked toward the light. Six people emerged from two pickup trucks and began to shoot them. The zombies fell one by one the bullets piercing their brains. The people's shots were not very accurate and Brice was pretty sure they wasted all their ammo, but the leader approached Brice a fist in the air signaling not to shoot. "What the hell are you doing?" He said in a deep tone.

**Episode Three: The End Of The End**

"I... I..." Brice cannot think of what to say or else the man may think he's crazy. "Its fine. Were a group and we can help you out. I'm Steve," the leader says. He has a big black beard, short messy black hair and is wearing a red sweater, and jeans. He points to a tall man in camouflage jacket, pants, and hat, and a teenage girl wearing a pink shirt, and jeans, with long black hair. "That's Garrot, and his niece Vanessa." Next he pointed towards a muscular bald man in a tank top and green shorts, a slim, brown haired woman wearing jeans and a yellow short sleeve shirt, and a fat guy wearing an officer's uniform "Tony, Lisa, and Harry" he said. "We need another group member because seven people has kept us alive so far. There was a guy named Patrick who was with us but he ditched us... So what do ya say?" Steve said with a grin. Brice knew that this must be a sign to stay alive and agreed to go with them "Sure name's Brice." Brice replies.

"Cool. Lets search some of these buildings. Were running low on supplies." Steve said. About fifty zombies had shown up from behind the pickups. "Steve... You brainless buffoon... Look what the shooting brought here." Harry the officer said. They began running and got into a building, which looked to be a jeweler's store. Steve began barking out orders. Tony, Lisa, and Vanessa were barricading doors and windows, Garrot was searching the rooms, and Harry was holding the door with Brice. "Clear" Garrot says. "Good. Were going to have to wait until the lurkers clear out." Steve said with a sigh. The door was getting harder and harder to hold, finally the door was blocked well by a desk. "We don't have much ammo, but we can survive the night for now. Better get comfortable. Were going to be here for a while," Steve states falling into a chair kicking his feet up onto a counter.

Everyone is now settled down. Harry is sleeping in the corner his snores loud. Tony and Lisa sit in the corner talking, huddled close together. Garrot is on watch with the only gun with ammo. Steve is still sitting in the chair, leaning on the back legs, looking like he could stay awake forever. Vanessa was sitting by herself at a table. Brice goes to talk to her. "Hey. Want some?" Vanessa says offering him some crackers. Brice accepts and sits beside her. "So..." Before Brice could speak Vanessa begins to talk "I know this is sudden but don't trust Steve. If I were you I would leave." She whispers. Brice is confused "What's wrong? Steve seems okay and if he's bad why haven't you left?" Brice replies quietly. "Steve will come after anybody who leaves and kill them. Patrick got lucky and escaped. You should go and I'll come with you." Vanessa says.

Brice is unsure but after a few minutes he is convinced. "Okay we need a plan to distract them." Brice says. Vanessa agrees, "Tony and Lisa don't like him either. My uncle, and Harry however won't leave Steve. Tony and Lisa can distract Steve and I can distract my uncle while you get the door open," she says. Vanessa nods to Tony who looks at her and he nods back. As Garrot and Steve are distracted, Brice removes the desk against the door and opens it.

Steve yells, "What are you doing?" Zombies pour in. Everyone begins fighting the zombies with pieces of glass, and sharpened sticks. In the heat of battle Tony, Lisa, Vanessa, and Brice run for the door. Garrot fires his last bullet into Lisa's leg and she falls to the ground in the doorway. Tony cries out her name and runs toward her. Steve appears and punches him down beating on his face. Harry had awoken and was trying to grab Vanessa, and Brice was grappling with Garrot.

Brice had managed to push Garrot into the wall and in that time he grabbed the gun and shot at Steve. It hit Steve's foot and he fell to the ground clutching at it. Vanessa and Tony managed to haul Harry into a closet and barricaded the door. Garrot tackled Brice to the ground. Tony came and kicked Garrot off. Garrot was severely kicked in the ribs several times by Tony and he lay on the ground in pain. Steve was gone. Tony carried Lisa, and they all ran for the exit. They got outside and Brice was relieved they had made it. "Watch Out!" Vanessa screams as a large wooden pole falls on top of Brice. One of the pickup trucks driven by Steve knocked it over crushing Brice in the process. The pickup backed up and sped off down the road. "He's gone... We need to go" Tony says pulling Vanessa. Vanessa looks at Brice smiling and crying at the same time "I'm sorry Brice..."

Darkness comes over Brice. He sees light for a minute. He sees Lee in front of him a frown on his face. He says some words and looks at Brice. Brice tries to say something but cannot. Lee raises what looks to be an axe and slams it down multiple times. This time instead of darkness Brice saw a light. It was over. It was the end of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two: Lost**

**Chapter One: The Remnants**

They had made it out of Macon and were walking beside the road. It was raining as the group walked quietly toward some unknown destination, their footsteps echoing off the hard pavement. Tony was in the lead holding Lisa, a backpack slung over his shoulder, and Vanessa was trailing behind them. Vanessa let a few tears run down her rain-streaked face. She couldn't believe Brice had died. They had just met him that day and he seemed so nice... And now he was gone. Crushed by a huge wooden pole, and it was all her fault. If they hadn't rebelled then he would still be alive, everyone would. "Hey... Are you okay?" Tony says turning his head to look at her. Vanessa nods glumly, wiping the rain, and tears off her face. They stopped when they reached a small abandoned house.

Tony lightly placed Lisa on a bed in one of the rooms. She sighed with pain, but felt relieved she could lie down. "Get some rest honey. I'm going to make sure you feel better tomorrow." Tony said in a soft tone. Lisa smiled at him and closed her eyes. Tony went downstairs and pushed a table against the white door, and did the same with the backdoor. He searched the house for supplies but it was picked clean. After searching the house he decided he wanted to sleep in the same room and fell asleep on a big soft chair. Vanessa went into the room beside them and lay down on the bed. She cried, as she began to think about Brice again. Thoughts raced through her brain. Is this how life is going to be now? After an hour of worrying and pain she managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Tony was up bright and early. He knocked on Vanessa's door and when she opened it he spoke. "I need to get some medical supplies for Lisa. Can you... watch over her for me while I'm gone? I'll go to that drugstore in Macon, it will only take a few hours." Tony said quickly. Vanessa agreed "Okay. What do I do if any strangers come?" She said with worry they had no guns. "Here. But only use it if you have to" Tony said as he handed her a kitchen knife, and his sharpened stick. She nodded. Before he left he gave Lisa some water, and a chewy bar, from his bag and he set off.

Harry awoke in a dark room. All his muscles ached as he struggled to get up. "Oh yeah... The closet," he said as he remembered the events that took place last night. As he twisted the knob on the door and pushed, it didn't open. This time he pushed hard with all his might managing to get out. The place was a mess. Blood and walkers on the floor, everyone was gone, even the walkers. It smelled like crap and Harry covered his nose as he slowly walked out of the closet. He looked around the room once more and he began searching for any dead friends. He found nothing until he recognized the camouflage clothes of Garrot. He ran towards him. He was covered in lurker blood, and lay there. He was breathing! "God you're a sight for sore eyes..." Harry said relieved he was not alone.

Steve had been driving for miles. As he drove he found a group fighting some walkers. He drew his gun that he had left in the car and walked outside. He shot at all three of the zombies with great accuracy, and they all fell on the ground with a crunch. The three survivors looked at him in awe. There was a teenage black kid with a red backpack with the name Russell on it, and an asian man, and his wife. The man stepped up "Thank you. We are in your debt." "Oh it was nothing." Steve said with a smile. Four down, three more to go. After all. Seven is the magic number.

**Chapter Two: Old And New Friends**

The leader was wearing a black jacket, and jeans, his wife a brown jacket and jeans, and the boy was wearing a white and gray coat and jeans. The asian man spoke once more. "I am Jin, this is my wife Raina, and a boy we found named Russell. We will join you if you don't mind." The man said. "Oh yes. Of course. I am Steve. Where are you guys headed?" Steve replied. "Were going to find my family in Statesboro. Can you drive us there?" The boy named Russel said. "Sure. But first were going to need to prepare for the journey. We need some allies..." Steve said.

Lisa was getting worse. She said her leg was really hurting and soon later she was crying out in pain. Vanessa was worried that the leg was infected and that Tony may not return. Vanessa just sat there watching her scared of not knowing what to do. Lisa fell asleep after a few minutes and if Tony came back he would be here soon. But then... There was a sound. The door was trying to be opened! "The door won't budge... Somebody must be in there," a sharp voice says. "Hey hopefully some nice girlies in there eh? The other uns were... Not to my taste." A second loud voice said with a laugh. "Shut up Freddie. Keep using your mouth like that and you won't have no taste," the first voice said angrily. "Okay calm down Warren. Just 'avin me a laugh. 'ey Gregorio. Mind openin' this door?" The man named Freddie said. "I told you to stop calling me that, or else I'll beat you up and you know I can." The man called Gregorio said. "Okay Greg. I give up you guys are no fun. Are we going to get in there or what?" Freddie said. The door opened slowly pushing the couch backward and soon all three walked in. Vanessa was upstairs watching the scene unfold. Before they could see her she sneaked to Lisa's room, and began to think of a plan.

Tony had been running for a while. Soon some walkers caught onto his trail and chased him. Tony hadn't run so fast in his life and when he got to a fence he climbed over it leaving the walkers on the other side. Finally he saw the pharmacy. Exhausted he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. A couple ten walkers were crowded around the entrance to the pharmacy so Tony decided he would go through the drugstore. He walked toward the open metal entrance and looked inside. "Shit!" Tony said quietly as he saw someone inside. Luckily the person didn't hear and Tony sneaked inside and took cover behind one of the racks. He peeked around the corner and recognized the pudgy figure, in the officer's uniform. It was Harry.

**Chapter Three: Seven Of Death**

Tony decided Harry was definitely not a good guy. He needed him out of the way... It pained him to say it but Harry has to die if he is going to get what he needs and he's not going to let a fat cop get in the way. He began sneaking crouched toward Harry. As soon as he was close enough he put his arms around Harry's neck and began to choke him. Harry struggled to get out but soon ran out of breath and fell on the ground limp and not breathing. "I'm sorry... You weren't a bad guy but you were annoying as hell. Rest easy now. " Tony said beginning to look for supplies. Once he got what he needed he headed back to the house. As he was leaving the drugstore he saw a familiar shape by the store they were in two nights ago. It was Brice. He walked over to him and saw a cut in his head. "God... You seemed to be a good kid. I'm not good at saying things but I'm sorry we dragged you into this... Thank you, for helping us." Tony turned and began in the direction of the house in a solemn mood, and began running again knowing Brice couldn't die for nothing. He needed to save Lisa.

Vanessa panicked but thought escaping would be good. She couldn't carry Lisa though. She had to hide her or defend herself. Hiding was better then fighting the three men. She woke up Lisa and told her the situation. Lisa agreed because there was no choice. Vanessa lifted her carefully off the bed and put her on the floor almost dropping her. She pushed her under the bed hoping they wouldn't find her there. Vanessa went into the closet and took her weapons out. "Well I reckon no one's here anymore." Freddie says. "Your reckoning ain't shit. Were going to search the whole house. Greg you get the basement. Freddie upstairs. I got the main floor." Warren said. Vanessa was scared. I hope Tony will be here soon. I'll die before they get to Lisa.

Steve, Jin, Raina, and Russell went on their way. They searched every house they came across, finding some food, water, and gas, but no people. Finally on their third day on the road they found three people walking beside the road, with backpacks on their backs. "Perfect! Seven...Seven... Seven..." Steve said with glee. "Excuse me?" Jin said. "Oh its nothing... Seven is just my lucky number so these people and us make seven." Steve said happily. Russell gave him a glare but got out of the car before Steve could say anything. The three people approached them guns pointing at them. "What do you want? We don't want any trouble here," the brown haired man who seemed to be the leader said. "I'm Steve. This is Russell, Raina, and Jin. We mean you no harm. Were traveling to Statesboro and we could use some company." Steve explained. "How can we trust you?" The man said. "He saved our lives. If he was untrustworthy we would have died," Jin said speaking up. "Fine. But if anything happens that I don't like were leaving. My name is Derek." He says hesitantly. He points to a blonde boy wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and a bulky girl with short brown hair wearing a purple coat and some sweat pants. "Jordan who says he's a cop, and Violet my daughter" Derek said. "Great. Nice to meet you folks. We mind as well set up camp for the night" Steve said. Seven. Seven. Seven. Seven. Seven. Seven. Seven. It was all Steve thought about that night as he drifted off to sleep.

Steve found himself broadcasting something... Oh yes it was the time he warned people of the monsters. Something about staying inside and away from infected. He hopes he has this dream seven times. He also hoped he only announced the warning seven times. Steve finds himself watching his team holding a door, rotten hands sticking out and scratching people. He looks at the people holding the door and smiles. Seven of them. How many infected? Hopefully seven. He is now watching as the people get eaten. He makes a break for the door and makes it into a news van. He drives home hoping to find his family of... was it seven? When he got there he went up the stairs and opened the door to him and his wife's room. A woman is in a chair a bullet hole in her forehead. A little girl is tied into a chair across from her who is trying to get to him. Steve finds himself looking at a note beside the woman's chair on a table. It reads

I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. Forgive me.

Steve now feels his body shaking and some wetness flowing down his face. He looks toward the girl in the chair who must be his daughter. He picks up the gun on the floor and points it at the girl. How old was she? Seven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three: Conflict**

**Chapter One: Found**

The man with the horrid speech and perverted behavior named Freddie had walked into the room. Vanessa held her breath and got ready to jump out and stab him if necessary. He bent down to look under the bed. "Look at what we got here…" He said as he pulled Lisa out from under the bed. "Don't touch me!" She said struggling to get away. After a moment of shock Vanessa jumped out and stabbed his shoulder with the knife. He cried out in pain "Help!" And soon footsteps were heard from downstairs coming this way.

Freddie was skinny, and looked frail but some unknown strength brought him to kick Vanessa down and she lay there on the floor. Freddie put his foot on Vanessa's back and saw Lisa's wound. "Injured one? That ain't any fun." He said as he pulled out his gun and shot her in the face. Vanessa screamed as she watcher her friend die in a matter of seconds. The gunshot rang through her ears as she was pinned on the ground.

Two men enter the room. One big bald white muscled man, and a tall black man looking at her and Freddie with curious eyes. "Lookie what we got here boss. A fresh one! Nice and young too!" Freddie said in delight. "Leave her. Take her stuff and were going," the leader named Warren said. "Oh come on boss. I need me some entertainment." Freddie said with a grin. "Fine. Greg you'll carry her. Fred this is the last girl you're taking. Lets go." Warren said as he walked downstairs. The big man named Greg tied her hands and legs and slung her over his shoulder. She tried to fight back punching Greg's hard shoulder and back." You ain't getting out so you mind as well stop." Greg said like he wasn't hurt at all.

They began exiting the house. "Hey Warren. Thanks for lettin' me bring her along. I kn-" A bullet flies right into Freddie's head and blood splatters all over Greg and Warren. Warren takes out his gun and begins firing at the source of the shot. The shooter was a better shot and hit Warren in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Greg holds Vanessa up to block himself as he steps out into the open, his arm around her neck. "One more shot and the girl dies" Greg said. The shooter steps out with his hands in the air, his gun dropped onto the ground. "Okay, okay you win." It was Tony.

He looked at Vanessa, which she knew meant _where is Lisa? _She frowned and his face changed. She didn't know what he was thinking. "What… What do you want?" Tony said. "Give me your weapon and I'll be leaving." Greg said. Tony kicked his gun over. Greg dropped Vanessa and grabbed the gun, which said Harry on it. He pointed it at both of them. "Get going" Greg said. Tony unbound Vanessa and they slowly walked away backwards. Greg picked up Warren and began running down the road, not looking behind him.

**Chapter Two: Shattered Glass**

"So we gonna kill these folks and take all their stuff?" Steve said. Russell snapped out of his daze. He looked around the small room. Steve was holding his gun out at two poorly looking people who were cowering against the wall as he pointed his gun at them.

The group had split up in pairs. Raisa and Jordan, Russell and Steve, Violet and Jin, Derek stayed at the car. Russel and Steve had found a dirty, sick, couple that had a lot of supplies. Steve had just suggested killing them and taking their stuff. Russel knew from the get go that this guy was nuts. He decided he didn't want to mess with him and in a scared voice replied "Yeah… Okay…" Steve laughed. "You have to trust me. We can't take them in because we need seven." Steve said as he shot them both.

"I need to go to the washroom." Russell said. Steve looked at him and laughed, "You don't need my permission boy. Go ahead" as Russell left the room. Once he was outside he made a run for it. He needed to warn the others about this psychopath. The closest to him was the car.

"Derek! Steve is not a good man. He just murdered some people! You need to get your daughter and leave." Russell said. Derek began running "I knew I couldn't trust that guy…" Once he had reached the area that his daughter was he saw her and Jin walk into a house. He went in after them. "What's going on Derek?" Jin asked. "We need to leave. Steve is not all who he says he is. He killed two people!" Derek explained. "No Steve is a good man. I trust him so you will not leave." Jin said as he pointed his gun at Violet and Derek.

Russell ran toward where Jordan, and Raisa would be. They were searching one of the cars. "You guys have to leave. Steve is not to be trusted. He just killed two innocent people!" "I didn't really trust him… But my husband thinks he knows what he's doing. I have to convince him." Raisa said beginning to walk away. "Whatever. I'm leaving. I was better off alone anyway." Jordan said as he disappeared into the forest. Russell followed Raisa hoping that the others were okay.

"Please Jin. Don't do this. I'm warning you this is man is dangerous." Derek said. "I barely know you. How can I trust you over Steve?" Jin said. "Just let us go. We won't come back I swear." Derek said. "No you could come back and kill us. I'm not taking the risk." Jin said. "You leave me no choice." Derek said as he charged Jin. Jin shot him in the stomach. Violet screamed but not for long as a bullet flew through her head, a man stepping out of the darkness. "Well done Jin, these people were not to be trusted" Steve said.

They had made it to the house. Violet, and Derek were on the ground, looking dead. Jin was pointing his gun at Derek's head. Raisa ran towards him "Jin! Stop this!" She said but she didn't make it to him as a hidden Steve guns her down. "STEVE! How could you? I trusted you!" Jin said as he turned his gun to Steve crying. Steve was already, pointing his gun at him and shot him in the chest.

Russell had just watched in utter shock. He ran toward Steve and tackled him down. Steve easily punched him in the face and kicked his ribs. "You started this… Stupid kid." Steve said as he kept kicking Russell sometimes in the face. The pain was excruciating. Derek slowly crawled towards them. He had his knife in hand. He couldn't reach them so he threw it. It went right into Steve's back. Russell, with whatever strength he had left got up and beat him down. Repeatedly punching Steve's face. "Stop." Derek said on the ground. Russell did so, backed away and cried a little. He knew everyone was dead or going to die, even Derek, so he walked away.

Derek managed to crawl over to the injured shape of Steve. He took out the gun in his pants, and lay beside Steve. He put the gun to Steve's head. And pulled the trigger… He did the same to himself.

Russell was walking beside the road… And a pickup truck appeared on the road. It was blue, and the man inside had a cap on…

**Chapter Three: Alive**

Garrot had awoken in the jewelry store. "How in the world am I still alive?" He said as he laughed. He was covered in walker blood and he saw all the walker bodies around him. "Hell. I missed the party huh…." He said. He tried to get up but he fell down again as his ribs still hurt a bit. He tried again and managed to get up. He looked around, and walked outside. The streets were empty.

He decided to search the neighborhood, look for anyone who's left. When he went to the drugstore he saw the dead body of Chuck lying there. Garrot had no feelings for him and walked away. "Never liked him anyway." He said.

He searched and searched for the others but he couldn't find them. He just went down a road and followed it. It was the direction Steve had them headed. He finally came across a neighborhood…

He then found a group of dead people in a suburban area. There was definitely a struggle. Garrot laughed. Steve was among the bodies. Steve was on the ground a bullet in his temple. Another guy was beside him with the gun in his hand. Two zombies roamed around the vicinity. There was an Asian man, and a woman who must have been his wife. He shot them both and moved closer to the dead bodies. A chubby girl was shot in the head along with Steve and the man beside him. "Steve. You were a dick. And a psychopath. But you weren't a bad guy." Garrot said. He grabbed seven flowers and put it in Steve's hand and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Four: Drift**

**Chapter One: Among The Living**

Garrot continued to make his way down the road. Steve's reign was over, and it felt as if a hundred pounds were lifted off his shoulders. He had a chance to start over, to become a person better then Steve, a leader and not a follower. Maybe now life would be easier, and people were better. Garrot wanted to lead his own group, and prove he wasn't weak.

After a long journey, Garrot came across a police station, and a suburban neighborhood. He couldn't take any more traveling so he stayed. He looked around, no walkers, no humans, plenty of supplies. "It's not much but it's home." He sighed as he began scavenging.

* * *

Greg finally made it back to the camp with a severely injured Warren. The one guy they had left behind, Thomas was sitting at the fire. He saw them come in and looked shocked. "What happened? Where's Freddie?" He said in a panicked voice. "Some assholes shot up Freddie and Warren. Freddie is dead, but Warren's wound isn't as fatal." Greg said as he put Warren down on a makeshift cot.

Thomas treated to Warren's wound while Greg kept watch. Freddie and his mouth… Could have got us all killed.

* * *

Jordan didn't know what had happened but he heard a bunch of gunshots. Probably all dead, a good thing he got out of there. He strode through the forest a bit depressed. Well that didn't turn out very good he thought to himself, kicking some dry leaves. "Well. This sucks." He said aloud chortling at how stupid he sounded. It was the zombie apocalypse and here he was just walking in the forest feeling bad for himself. He hears zombies moaning and sighs, as he begins to run.

Tony, and Vanessa didn't know where to go. Vanessa still had nightmares about Brian. They felt no place was safe. Tony never talked anymore after he had heard about what happened to Lisa. They had buried her body, and Vanessa could hear Tony crying at night. He probably blamed her that she could have saved Lisa.

He was probably right. She had frozen in that moment, and if she attacked quicker then Lisa could have been saved. She felt she was responsible for Brian, and now Lisa. She couldn't handle it…

Tony awakes as he hears a gunshot. He walks into Vanessa's room the source of the sound. He already knew what it was but he needed to see it to believe it. Vanessa was dead…

**Chapter Two: Search And Anguish**

Jordan chewed quietly on some canned food, in a small cottage. It was stocked up well, and very quiet, so nothing bothered him. He was always the lone wolf type. Sometimes he wished Mia were still here. Mia was his girlfriend, and they had separated when it all happened. He looked for her, but he never found her, and he assumed the worst. There was nothing to do anymore. Just sit around, survive, and sometimes he would read. Maybe things will get to normal one day…

Jordan sighed. "I'm going to find her even if it's the last thing I do." He said to himself. He packed his things and ventured into the world once more on a mission that may not ever be accomplished. But he had nothing to lose; he just needed to do it. She had to be out there, alive or dead Jordan was going to find her.

It had been a week and he had still not found her. He went back to her house, the school, the station, the neighborhood, everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen. He wandered around a ghost town, wondering if he would ever see her again. He wouldn't give up, she had to be alive, and she just had to.

He remembered the day he left his last group. Maybe he should have stayed behind, but if he did he might be dead. Maybe he should have died there, but instead he left. There must have been a reason, something is telling him to find her. They all died but him, now he was going to make sure their sacrifices weren't for nothing.

He yelled out her name, only to echo and attract the biters. "MIAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled crying. He was going crazy. But he didn't care as long as he found her. Why didn't he look for her before… How could he think she was dead… The biters that he attracted he immediately killed with his knife, and stabbed one so many times that he could no longer see the face.

"I won't give up again. Never."

**Chapter Three: Chasing A Memory**

Lisa, Vanessa, Brian, Steve, Garrot, and Harry… Harry… Tony couldn't forget his face. That pudgy white chubby face turning red as his air ran out. His eyes bulged and he fell onto the floor. Lisa was his wife, but he couldn't even remember her face, only Harry's. Tony was probably the last alive. He didn't deserve it. It should have been him that died in one of their places. But here he was, alive, and breathing.

He always wondered why it had to be him of all people. The boring, dumb, bald guy whose only strength was… His strength. There was nothing left to live for but Lisa would want him to keep going. He made sure they were both buried and decided that something needed to be done about those men. They caused her death and could cause more death. That day he followed their trail.

The dirt was muddy, but he used some boots he found in the house. How did it ever come to this? They started with so many people, but now they're dead… Tall trees rose up into the sky, and he saw a squirrel jump from one tree to another and smiled. He didn't think he would ever see one again.

It wasn't hard to track them. They left easily visible tracks, and there were dead walker corpses with arrows in their heads. Where could they be going? What was the point… The guy that killed Lisa was dead. But there was nothing else to do, nowhere else to go, so he pushed forward. How far did they- An arrow flew and hit the dirt in front of him. Tony hid behind a tree. He glimpsed a guy in a light blue t-shirt right before he hid. He had no weapon. "Come out! Or you will wish you did." A voice yelled. Tony stepped out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode Five: Breathe**

**Chapter One: Ghost**

Bam! The gunfire resonated into the thick foggy air. "I got it!" Cedric yelled in triumph leaping down from the sniping platform. "I told you to stop shooting! The gnawers are probably on their way here now!" Garrot said snatching the sniper from Cedric's hands. Cedric smirks. "You're just jealous I'm a better shot." Garrot shakes his head and walks away muttering something about stupid kids.

Cedric spits. Kid? That guy better watch his mouth, he thought to himself. He saw Valerie by the gate and slipped up beside her. She didn't seem to see him through the fog, and he grabbed her quickly and kissed her cold soft lips. They lingered for a moment, and then she pulled away. "You scared me there for a second." She said smiling, clouds of mist rising from both their mouths. "You look cold. Here. Winter is on its way." Cedric said handing her his jacket.

"Thanks." She said as she shook on the black jacket over her shoulders. It looked big on her but it was something. Then a bullet strikes into one of the cars. "Get back!" Cedric yells. Valerie runs to cover, and Cedric fires back. Mia, and Jerry take high positions and shoot.

A Portuguese man appears out of the fog. He wears a thick green scarf around his neck, a warm red jacket, and jeans. He has his hands raised and drops a gun that he had in his hand. It smacks onto the ground, and he smiles. Garrot appears beside Cedric. "Patrick?" He says confused his hand fingering his gun at his side.

"Just a little… Negotiation." Patrick says.

"Give me one reason to not shoot you right now." Garrot says pointing his gun at him.

"Because if you do… You're friends die." Patrick says gesturing upwards. Garrot looks up to see two burly men in gray holding Mia and Jerry holding guns to their heads. Cedric is on the ground with a dart sticking out of his back. Garrot looks back to Patrick who has come face to face with him. "Okay. We'll talk."

Patrick urges them forward, and they begin a forced march on the road.

"Garrot what are you not telling us?!" Mia said struggling in the big mans grasp. "Leave her alone!" Jerry says breaking free of the other mans grasp and attacks the man holding Mia. The man holding Jerry grabs his back and tosses him against a tree. He kicks him and before Jerry gets up he points his gun at his face. Then kicks him in the face with a wave of force, putting Jerry out of consciousness. Mia screams, and Garrot is silent, and Cedric is still out of it being carried on the big man's back.

"Let's get reacquainted. This is Fergus, and Gerald." Patrick said gesturing at the two men one bigger then the other who Garrot remembered were fraternal twins. "I see this is Jerry, this one looks like a Nicholas and who is the lovely lady?" He says smiling. She looks away. "Fine then. Now I want to talk to you in private once we reach the camp." Patrick says pushing him forward with the butt of his gun.

**Chapter Two: Camp Bandito**

Warren opens his eyes. "Freddie… I'm gonna kill that…" He tries to get up but screams. Pain jolts up his chest, and stomach. His leg is on fire, and he begins to panic. Greg holds him down, and Thomas jabs something into his arm. Warren shakes for a minute and then stops. "It isn't good. But he'll make it." Thomas said pushing the hair in front of his head to the side. Greg looked relieved. "We better get some rest. Warren should be better in the morning and then we can look for the supplies." Thomas said. They both got into their beds in a house they had made as a base. Thomas groaned as he crashed onto his bed. He could still feel the sting of the gash on his arm. Fuckin Patrick…

The next morning they gathered their things and continued on to their destination. "The camp is just ahead." Warren said pulling a red hood over his almost baldhead. He has his hand on his gun in the back of his pants, as they silently approach. Warren noticed Greg who took the lead, probably trying to protect Warren because he knew where the supplies were. They knew where the camp was, but the smoke lead them right to it. Greg steps into the campsite. A small campfire that had burned out was in the center. Three tents surrounded it. Around the camp was a wire with a bunch of cans attached. Greg looked around, but no one was there.

"Thomas get to a vantage point, this could be a trap. Greg start digging here." Warren said pointing to a spot under the biggest tent. Greg grabs a nearby shovel and begins digging.

Thomas took his position at the top of a rock face, and immediately saw a man. He fired his crossbow and the man slid behind a tree. "Come out or you'll wish you did!" Thomas yelled. The man stepped out and he looked unarmed. "Warren what do I do with this guy?" He yelled back.

"Why do you need my advice? Can't pull a trigger? What do you want me to say?" Warren said angrily. He steps out and looks at Tony, and begins to laugh. Thomas looks down confused. "Don't shoot. I know him." Warren says smiling evilly.

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

Valerie couldn't believe they didn't see her. She began to follow them as they left, but at a distance. The one named Patrick seemed to be the leader. The big man was carrying Cedric, and guarding Mia.

The smaller man was the one who shot the dart, and the one who beat Jerry, who he was still guarding. She needed to think up a plan before it was too late. She needed help, but where would she find people? But there was something that could help her. On her last run into the city they just dodged a big group of walkers. Attracting them to the group might help them escape, it might not be the best plan, but there was nothing else she could do other then attack by herself.

She jogged to the highway where she saw them last, and a car rolled up beside her. Inside was a blonde skinny guy in a brown jacket. "You look like you need some help. Do you by any chance know anyone named Mia?" He asked. Valerie actually did, and told him the whole story about what had just recently happened to him. He urged her into the car. He didn't like her plan, and decided they would sneak up on them and take them out.

They drove up the forest path slowly, and found they were already at the camp. Jordan stopped the car, and observed the scene. Tied up on a tree was a bald man and the one Valerie called Patrick shot into the sky. "Tony? What the hell are you doing here?" Patrick says laughing.

"Tony?! Where is everybody else?" Garrot said ripping off the tape over his mouth. He spits out blood onto the ground.

"Dead… Too late… Trap." Tony said with a black eye, and a few missing teeth. People start shooting at them. Jordan gets out of the car and runs for Mia, only to get an arrow in the back. Valerie hides in the car, she had no weapon… She looked in the glove compartment and found a sharp hunting knife. The gunfire had finally stopped and she looked up.

Jordan was dead, and Mia crouched beside his body crying. She was hugging him, and blood covered her shirt from Jordan's body. Thomas was pointing a gun at Greg's head. Warren was still behind a log. Gerald (The bigger one) was dead and Fergus threw down Jerry's corpse, which he used as a shield. Patrick had a minor wound in the leg giving him a slight limp, and Cedric was nowhere to be seen.

"Fucking traitor!" Warren yelled to Thomas.

"Now that we're all together, lets get introduced. He points at the dead bodies. Gerald, and Jerry. Who's that fellow over there?" Patrick says pointing at Jordan.

"That must be Mia's boyfriend… Jordan" Garrot said.

Patrick laughs "Perfect timing. As you know this is Garrot and, this is Fergus, and Mia." He said gesturing towards the people in turn. "Warren is hiding behind that log, Thomas is the guy holding the gun, and Greg is that big one over there that Thomas is pointing his gun at. And Tony here was in our first group of seven." Patrick finished.

Valerie got out of the car and snuck towards Mia. "We need to get out of here. There's a car." She whispered. Mia looked at her angrily. Valerie then saw Cedric for a moment mouthing, "I love you." And she went to him but Mia pulled her back.

"We're going to kill these people for what they did. She said picking up Jordan's gun. Thomas saw her stand up and yelled. Mia shot at Patrick, hitting him in the chest. He pulled back, and cringed, as he fell to the ground. Thomas shot Greg in the head, and began shooting at Mia. Warren fired at Thomas, injuring him, and missing his shots at Mia. The car suddenly comes alive and accelerates forward running Fergus over, and crashing into a tree.

It all happened so fast. Valerie felt a jolt of pain in her shoulder and felt the warm feeling of blood trickle down her torso. She found herself falling. Thomas' missed bullet hit her. Her vision was soon blurred…

She was now in a bed. A light was in her face. The bed was moving, and Cedric was at her side holding her hand. She dozed off again and found herself surrounded by people in doctor's uniform. How? She thought. Was this all just a dream? The doctors cleared out, and people she knew entered the room. It was her parents, brother, and Cedric! "You guys wouldn't believe this!" She said but they didn't seem to hear her.

She opened her eyes and saw Warren, Tony, and Mia. "But…" Valerie began.

"You were out for a while." Warren said.

Valerie sighed it was just a dream… Warren and Tony leave the room, leaving flowers in a vase beside her bed. Mia hugs her. "It's been so hard…" She said sadly.

"Where are we?" Valerie said confused at how much of a hospital it seemed like.

"Wellington." Mia said.

Valerie was confused. She thought Wellington was a myth. They were up north but they never seemed to find it. It was around autumn and Cedric always wanted to go there, but Garrot convinced them to stay. But now that they were here… She couldn't believe it.

Mia left the room. "You'll be okay soon." She said looking back and then exiting. Valerie almost closed her eyes to sleep again, but she saw someone else standing there. It was Cedric, and he was smiling. Valerie was relieved he was alive. He held her hand again for what seemed like hours. He kissed her on the cheek and opened the door. He stood there for a moment and looked back. He smiled, and then closed the door. She never saw him again.


End file.
